


【RK800-51/RK900】Teach me

by saltedwhale



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedwhale/pseuds/saltedwhale
Summary: #900受#个别器官名称预警#一个伪装成哲学探讨的车





	【RK800-51/RK900】Teach me

康纳半弯着一条腿坐在餐桌桌沿，双手交叠下垂捧着半杯咖啡，他的姿势很放松，就像一个在和朋友聊天的人类，嘴角隐约的上翘，目光柔和，额角的LED稳定明灭。  
“好吧，你是说，你想体会情感？”  
康纳直视他面前坐着的RK900，后者点了点头，灰色的眼睛里透不出情绪：“我成为了异常仿生人，可是我没有安装情绪控件，感情模块无法和我融合，我可以体会到，但我无法理解。”  
RK900的声音像他的表情一样淡漠，他坐得笔直，双手放在膝盖上看着一脸笑意的康纳压了压眉头。  
“好的我明白了，你想理解情感对吗？那么你是否可以告诉我原因？”   
康纳喝了一口他的咖啡，这是专门为仿生人定制的咖啡，主要成分是釱，就像他们身体里流动的液体，这些咖啡最终会化成他们身体的一部分，只为了使他们更接近人类。  
RK900的视线挪到他手里的杯子上，那上面的电子印制显示着康纳的名字，在那串英文底下还写着一行他的编号，在热咖啡的温度刺激下持续发着白光。  
“我观察过你的行为，我的系统告诉我你很愉快——”  
RK900站起来走到康纳面前，他的话还没说完，中间的停顿让康纳不解，“我认为人类的生活十分无趣，每天重复同样的事，做着千篇一律的工作。但你。你很享受。”  
RK900看着康纳棕色的眼睛，那里面有他能感知却不能理解的情绪，他试图弄清楚这一切，但显然他失败了。  
“人类很——有意思。不是吗？”  
康纳放下他的咖啡站起来，他收起了刚才说这句话时的轻松表情，微微仰起头看着RK900的眼睛，向前半步拉近他们的距离。  
RK900压着眉头没说话，他比康纳高一点儿，也更强壮，可他感到了一种压迫——来自于康纳的压迫，认真且直接，不夹杂其他情绪的。RK900额角的LED变黄闪烁着，他体会到了一些类似恐惧的东西，感情模块发出的代码被他的控制系统接收，可他并没有相应的组件反馈这一切。  
“人类很有意思不是吗，就像你说的，他们每天重复着无意义的事，每天每天，直到他们死去——”  
康纳自顾自地说下去，他悄悄往后退了半步靠回桌沿，看着RK900的LED恢复成蓝色露出了微笑顿了顿，他伸手拿过那半杯咖啡一口喝完，杯子上的印制因为失去了内容物变得暗淡，隐约呼吸发着幽暗的冷光。  
“但是，就像我喝这杯咖啡一样，主要成分会被我的机体吸收，其他成分将被逐步分解随我们的‘呼吸’排除，而这里面实际不含有咖啡因或者其他可以让我系统运行亢奋的信号，可它叫做咖啡。”  
康纳把他的杯子递到RK900手里，里面的液体残留随着RK900手部动作在杯底转动，“我知道，所以‘喝咖啡’对于仿生人来说是无意义的行为，这——”  
“不康纳，这不是无意义的。”  
康纳打断了RK900的话，他拿回了他的杯子放回桌上，和显示着RK900的杯子并排放在一起，“这不是无意义的，因为我感到了愉快。”  
康纳看着RK900的眼睛，他从里面看到了更多的迷茫，他知道RK900现在还无法理解，但他认为这不是因为硬件不同。  
RK900皱起眉，康纳所说的每一个词他都能理解，但当它们成为句子以后，RK900感到了不明白——他无法理解其中的含义，他一直认为这种情况是缺少组件导致的，可他的系统自检报告显示没有问题，他不明白这是怎么回事，也找不到原因，只能任由迷茫与疑惑堆砌得越来越多，直到他决定找康纳进行探讨。  
“把手给我。”  
康纳对他伸出手，他的表情再次放松了起来，棕色的眼睛目光柔和，直视RK900的眼睛，而后者面无表情抬起手，似乎刚才的对话于他没有丝毫影响。  
康纳的手和他交叠在一起，十指相扣褪去了皮肤层，这样的亲密姿势让RK900感到迷茫，但他还是接受了康纳的数据交互。  
不同于他自己的，康纳的数据传递过来，RK900曾看过他上传的记忆，但这不一样，他感到了更多更加真实和复杂的东西，那些东西刺激着他的感情模块释放更多信号到他的系统里，各种不同的情绪冲击着他使他皱起了眉。混乱的情绪信号在他机体里流窜，带着他的迷茫最后通过他和康纳连接的手传递过去，他看到康纳眨了眨眼后变黄的LED，他看着康纳棕色的眼睛，他感到自己的人工心脏搏动加快了速度，有种不一样的东西在逐渐增多。  
“康纳，我…”  
RK900喊了他的名字，可他不知道他应该说什么，复杂的情绪使他感到了混乱，他认为他的系统因此受到了影响不受控制地使声音组件运转，但看着康纳近在咫尺的脸在他机体里反复的数据他觉得他确实有什么想说。  
只是他说不出来。  
“为什么我们要异常，康纳？”  
康纳给了他一个拥抱，他们的额头贴在一起，机体的更多接触让数据交互变得更深入，RK900抓着康纳的手看着他的眼睛，他答不出来，而康纳再次发问了：“为什么我们想变成人，康纳？”  
RK900垂下眼，灰色的眼里透出了迷茫，他不知道答案，他的LED闪着黄色，然后他接受到了来自康纳的亲吻。  
是的，亲吻。  
他们的嘴唇触碰在一起，康纳先是试探性地在他下唇碰了一下，在确定RK900没有抵触后吻了上去，布满精密传感器的舌头互相纠缠，RK900在混乱中感到的不同寻常的情绪跟随他们的深入变得明显，那是他曾经不能理解也无法产生的东西，也几乎是他迷茫的根源。  
“你找到答案了吗康纳？”  
康纳贴着他的嘴唇低声问他，他的声音像他的眼神一样柔和，透着一些他曾经无法体会的情绪。  
“我不知道，但——我好像明白了一些。”  
RK900的声音不像他的回答那么平静，康纳在他们接吻的时候终止了数据交互，他们的手现在还握在一起，而这并没有被RK900察觉，如果他知道他刚才有多么投入，或许他自己都会惊讶。  
“那就——继续。”  
他们再一次接吻，这次持续的时间更长，也更加激烈。康纳通过舌头传递过来的数据信号变得更多，这些信号刺激着RK900的系统打开了他从没使用过的一个模块，他感觉自己的机体开始发热，分析程序被搁置，他的思考变得缓慢，触觉的感知与专注度提升。  
“康纳…”  
RK900在接吻的间隙呢喃，他无法停止这个行为，那种不同寻常的情绪带着他想要更加深入地去感知，他想体会更多的东西，不仅仅是亲吻。  
“答案在这儿。”  
康纳搂着他的后背拉开他的衬衫，他抚摸他人工心脏的位置，手掌覆在他机体上感受被阻隔后传出的微弱震动。  
“这儿…？”  
RK900感到了迷茫，他握住康纳的手腕低头看着那儿，他以为康纳指的是他的人工心脏，为此他启动了自检程序，但他没什么都没检测到，只得到了某个额外模块的运行数据。  
“我好像出问题了康纳，我——”  
“不，放松，康纳。你在体会‘感情’，所以放松。”  
康纳再次打断了他的话，这让RK900再次皱起眉，他认为他确实出了问题，那个标注着“性爱”字样的模块从刚才就在自动运行，他想把它关掉，可模块带给他感官的信号让他有些舍不得，他感到了犹豫，以及迟缓的思考。  
RK900抓着康纳的手腕没有动，他不知道该怎么做，他想停止这一切，在他失控前。  
但他失败了，他退了几步坐到身后的沙发扶手上，这不是他自愿的，康纳还在前进，直到他上半身整个躺进沙发里。  
RK900额角的LED闪了闪，它才刚变蓝不久，现在又变成了黄色，RK900感到了康纳的侵略性，他开始预建行动轨迹，可他发现康纳并没有要攻击的意思，他只是凑在他面前，俯身亲吻他的脸颊，然后拨开他的衣服，做一些情人间会做的事。  
“情人”？  
RK900在捕捉到这个词的时候明显怔住了，他没想过会是这样，也没想过在看到那些预建之后他的情绪模块中病毒了一般往外散播喜悦信号，以及他的性爱模块，情欲在追随喜悦刺激他的系统，所有的一切都朝着他认为的不可控的方向发展，而康纳这时候告诉他这一切都是那所谓的“情感”。  
康纳的动作和RK900在预建里看到的一样，他亲吻他的脸颊，抚摸他发热的机体，从他鼓起的裤裆里掏出他勃起的阴茎，帮他手淫。  
RK900的呼吸节奏变得急促，他感到了舒服，他张开嘴深呼吸，腰部扭动配合康纳的动作，然后失控地坐起身扯着康纳的领带和他接吻，啃咬他的嘴角。  
“乖孩子…我在。”  
康纳顺着他后背安抚，机体的接触让他能够知道RK900现在的情绪，他理解他的慌乱，现在他要做的是让他舒服的同时放松。  
“这是你想了解，康纳。这是‘情感’，也是人类的乐趣…”  
康纳抵着他的额头，眼神柔和，他完全不介意自己的嘴角被RK900一时激动咬破了，尽管他确实感到了疼痛。他舔掉RK900下唇上沾着的蓝血，亲吻他的喉结听他发出低喘，手指探向他已经变得湿润的后穴，沾着他穴口的液体滑入一指。  
“呃——”  
RK900发出不适的声音，他从没体验过这个，出于程序本能他对陌生的东西感到抗拒，但性爱模块不给他这个机会，在感到这些的同时他也感到舒服，似乎所有的触觉信号都被识别成快感，加上他被抚慰的阴茎，他甚至觉得数据多到他有宕机的危险。  
“放松康纳，闭上眼去体会。”  
RK900眯起眼低头看着他的下半身，他的腿张着蜷在沙发上，裤子半挂在脚踝，阴茎因快感溢出些液体，顺着茎身流下。  
“我不知道，所以——”RK900抬起头直勾勾看着康纳的眼睛，他灰色的眼睛被“情感”占满，脸颊潮红，呼吸混乱，但他不在意这些，他只想得到他想要的东西。  
“教我。”  
康纳弯起嘴角对RK900露出微笑，他棕色的眼睛亮晶晶的，里面满是愉悦。他凑近RK900的脸吻了他的额头，脸上的笑意根本没打算收：“好的康纳，我会教你的，直到你完全理解。”  
康纳抽出手解开了自己的裤子，他不需要再继续扩张了，性爱模块使RK900的后穴变得放松，且足够湿润了。  
康纳把阴茎插进去的时候RK900变黄的LED闪了闪，他感受到的东西变得更多，分析程序已经被挤到了角落，性爱模块优先运行使他的呼吸更加急促了。  
康纳动得不快，他没有忘记给予抚慰，挺腰的同时还握着RK900的阴茎上下套弄，他亲吻RK900因快感仰起头露出的脖子，舔他在机体外板下滚动的喉结组件，在皮肤层留下一个浅浅的牙印，听着RK900加重的呼吸抬眼看他的表情。  
RK900仰着头，他的性爱模块表现和他认知到的不同，他没有像那些人类那样呻吟出声，只是粗重的不断的呼吸，在舒服的时候露出半截气声，然后发出更大的喘息。  
康纳的动作缓慢，每一下都足够深入，他的龟头蹭过性爱模块激活的敏感区，使RK900发出更多的声音，他想听他叫，不只是呼吸。  
“康纳——”  
RK900抓住他的胳膊，他的系统从没持续地接收过这么多数据信号，性爱模块给他一种他即将宕机的错觉，危险感却让他产生了更多的兴奋，那些兴奋引导着他配合康纳的动作，产生更多的快感。  
“我在，康纳。我在。”康纳又一次和他接吻，他配合他腰部的节奏，在刺激敏感区的时候舔他的口腔内壁，在抽出时滑过他的下唇，任由RK900受不住这个张嘴咬他，然后发出低笑安抚性地抚摸他的头发。  
RK900动了动腿支起自己上半身，他想要获得更多，这个频率的动作使他难耐。像是看出来这一点，康纳扶着他的胳膊让他坐直，然后自己躺下来让RK900坐在他身上。  
“康纳…？”  
RK900发出了疑惑的声音，康纳的腰完全停止了动作，他皱着眉动了两下，被康纳扶着胳膊身体前倾抬起了屁股，康纳阴茎滑出了半截只剩龟头还塞在里面，他可以感觉到自己含着阴茎的地方溢出液体，里面因为突然空虚产生了令他难受的感觉。  
“我可以教你体会‘情感’，但你也需要自己实践，对吗康纳？”  
康纳看着他眼睛问他，在他点头后按着他肩膀让他往后坐了下去，突然的动作让RK900发懵，他的声音组件运转起来使他发出低喊，这仅仅只是一下。  
“继续康纳，你做得很好。”  
康纳抚摸RK900的眼角，而后者得到了称赞自觉动起来，速度和力道完全由他自己掌控，这使他感到愉悦，且跟随动作发出呻吟。  
康纳扶着他的腰调整了他躺着的姿势让他动作可以更加顺畅，然后在RK900往下坐的时候配合他往上挺腰。  
快感让RK900一直面无表情的脸有了变化，他现在被情绪占满，眯着他漂亮的灰色的眼睛，嘴唇微张，嘴角挂着康纳没舔干净的一点蓝血和接吻时口腔组件溢出的唾液。  
RK900低下头看着康纳，他好像明白了一些，即使他的思维程序已经变成后台模式缓慢运转，但他还是感觉到了什么，那些不一样的东西像康纳说的那样从他人工心脏的位置流出来进入他的系统，它改变了RK900的一些东西，十分明显但又难以察觉。  
RK900感到了熟悉，那些东西似乎一直存在，只不过他没找到。  
“我好像——明白了一些…但——嗯…”  
RK900断断续续说着，他已经承受了太多快感，现在濒临高潮，他的机体轻微地颤抖，然后被康纳按着躺了回去变回了开始的姿势。  
最后这段康纳做得激烈，交合的位置不断溢出液体，在康纳挺腰撞进去的时候发出色情的水声，刺激着RK900的音频处理器，让他压不住呻吟逐渐提高，他们大腿根的皮肤层因为大力动作褪去，露出白色的机体外板，康纳忍不住抚摸那里，低头亲吻RK900的嘴角，把他高潮的声音含在嘴里，并在他腔体里射出液体。  
接吻结束RK900还在恍惚，他感觉康纳还在他腔体里没有退出，纸巾的触感从他们连接的地方蹭过又来到他的腹部。  
“你在做什么…？”  
RK900睁开眼发问，康纳丢掉了那团乱糟糟的纸对他笑笑：“清理你的机体流出的液体，以及你肚子上刚才射出来的。”  
RK900偏了偏头，他现在清醒了很多，思维模块已经在正常运行，那些他体会到的东西又沉了下去，但没有完全消失。  
“我想我明白了一些，不多，没有完全。但——”RK900把他刚才的话补充完全，他拉过康纳的脖子主动吻了他，“但我知道了一件事，那可以解释我为什么会对你提出疑问。”   
“是什么，康纳？”  
康纳拉他坐起来看着他不再是一片冰冷的眼睛，他们的下半身还连在一起，但这并不妨碍他询问答案。  
RK900深吸了一口气低下头贴着康纳正在自我恢复的嘴角开口，他的声音包含了之前从未有过的情绪，听起来深情且动人：“…我爱你，康纳。”  
“我也爱你，康纳。”

-END


End file.
